This invention relates to sample analysis systems and more particularly to a novel read head for a luminometer employed in a sample analysis system, which read head permits easy installation and removal of an analytical line of the sample analysis system.
Automated sample analysis systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,268,167 and 5,399,497 perform a variety of different tests on a test subject, such as a serum sample, in a relatively short period of time. The serum used in the disclosed sample analysis systems is divided into a series of sample segments that move through a transparent analytical line for analysis. Consecutive sample segments in the analytical line are segregated from each other by air spaces as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,466.
One aspect of sample analysis includes providing respective sample segments with different reagents to produce reactions with analytes in the serum. These reactions are the basis for a battery of test information relating to the characteristics of the serum sample. During sample analysis the reaction between an analyte in a test sample segment and a reagent produces relatively low levels of light known as chemiluminescence.
A luminometer employs chemiluminescence to identify and quantify an analyte in a test sample segment. One type of luminometer as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,388 includes an apparatus for collecting and transmitting chemiluminescence. The disclosed collecting and transmitting apparatus includes a read head with a core that supports optic fibers at their free ends to form a central passageway of the core. A transparent analytical line, which houses moving test sample segments, extends through the central passageway of the core. When reacting segments in the analytical line move through the central passageway of the core, the chemiluminescence from such segments is transmitted through the transparent wall of the analytical line to the ends of the optic fibers in the core for detection and analysis at other portions of the luminometer.
Occasionally the analytical line, which can be several meters long, must be removed from the read head to permit repair or replacement of the read head or the analytical line. Line removal is typically accomplished by snaking the analytical line through the central passageway of the read head core, which can be a tedious, time consuming and expensive operation.
It is thus desirable to provide a read head for a luminometer which permits removal of an analytical line from the read head without the need to snake the analytical line through the read head. It is also desirable to provide a read head that can be easily opened and closed to permit quick and simple installation and removal of an analytical line.